


Waste The Night

by zap4612



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: Her phone ringing at midnight with a call from Cat is the last thing Jade expects on one cool evening
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Waste The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Emily semi-aggressively encouraged me to write and post this so this is for her. :P

Her phone ringing at midnight with a call from Cat is the last thing Jade expects on one cool evening. Or morning, depending on how she thought about it.

“Cat?”

“Jade!” Cat cries, breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong?”

“M-My brother, and m-my parents… they… I…” She trails off, crying into the phone.

Jade’s head spins. Hearing Cat cry startles her more than she thought it would.

“Shh, babygirl, I’ll come over, okay?” Jade slides off her bed, falling into her red boots.

“O-Okay.” Cat sniffs.

The raven-haired girl holds her phone between her shoulder and her ear, searching for her car keys. Of course, they’d fallen off her bedside table and she had to reach under the table for them.

\---

The drive to Cat’s seems unreal. The roads are mostly empty, which is almost eerie in LA. Jade nearly wishes for the usual blaring horns and aggressive drivers that normally occupied the streets. The sky was clear, allowing the stars to twinkle brightly and unobstructed. She grips the wheel until her knuckles turn white, Cat’s cries echoing in her mind. When she pulled into Cat’s driveway, the redhead girl was already running out of the front door. Jade barely has time to react before Cat’s sliding into the passenger seat.

“Can we drive for a little bit?” Cat searches Jade’s eyes for any sort of reaction.

Her blue eyes soften.

“Sure.”

Jade backs out of the driveway, glancing at Cat out of the corner of her eye for any clue in which direction she should be going. She gets nothing so she turns towards the 405. She knew Cat loved the highway for the breathtaking views. Of course, driving the 405 was usually a nightmare that Jade avoided. At the late hour, the highway was actually moving consistently, which Jade was thankful for. Cat stares at the tall buildings, lit up with yellow and red lights and the rolling hills silhouetted against the cobalt sky. The palm trees sway in the light breeze.

The silence made Jade feel like she was being eaten alive. She desperately wants to say something or have Cat start talking. Cat being quiet was quite unnatural. The redhead always had something to say, though it usually made no sense. Jade was usually annoyed by this, by at the moment, she wants it more than anything. The hum of the road calms her a little bit. She rests one hand on the center console, drumming her finger against it absently. Jade glances at Cat. Her cheeks are tear-stained and her lips are trembling slightly. She turns her eyes back to the road before Cat can catch her gaze. The redhead takes a deep breath.

“I might have to move and leave Hollywood Arts.” Cat says softly, so softly Jade’s not sure she heard it correctly.

“What?” Jade blurts out without thinking.

Fresh tears roll down Cat’s rosy cheeks.

“My parents have to go with my brother to some…” Cat struggles for the word, “Special hospital. And they don’t trust me to stay home alone for the few months they’re gone.”

Jade keeps drumming her fingers and tightens her other hand on the wheel.

“I don’t wanna leave Hollywood Arts!” Cat cries, “Or my friends!”

Jade racks her brain for anything comforting to say, or anything at all really, but it’s not exactly her forte.

“I’m sorry, babygirl.” She settles for a simple statement.

Cat wipes her cheeks with her sleeve, shoulders slumping in defeat. The redhead then reaches out for Jade’s hand, to stop her drumming or for comfort she’s not sure. Jade just about chokes on air when Cat laces her fingers through hers, clenching her jaw. She’s not used to anyone being affectionate with her, except for maybe Beck. But they’d broken up a while ago and every other guy feared her.

She glances at their hands, swallowing nervously. Cat doesn’t seem to notice Jade’s discomfort. Jade takes a shaky breath, blowing it out slowly. She tries to picture herself in Cat’s shoes and how she would feel. She takes another breath, attempting to steady her heartbeat. Jade gently runs her thumb across Cat’s knuckles in what she hopes is a comforting motion. The soft smile Cat gives her in return reassures her.

“Don’t you have a grandmother who lives around here? Can’t you stay with her?” Jade suggests.

Cat perks up. Jade can practically see a cartoon light bulb pop up above her head.

“I do! I bet I can ask her, and she loves me, I’m sure she’ll say yes!” Cat rambles, bouncing in her seat.

Seeing Cat energetic again makes Jade feel less tense.

“Oh, Jade, I never even thought about that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cat leans over to kiss Jade’s cheek.

Jade gets so dizzy that it’s a miracle she doesn’t crash into the guardrail. Her breath hitches. Why? Why is her heart beating so hard she can hear it in her ears and why is she suddenly unable to think straight? She’s snapped out of her reprieve when Cat says something to her.

“What?” Jade asks breathily.

“Can I turn on the radio?” Cat repeats.

“Yes.” Jade welcomes the distraction.

Cat, taking her hand away from Jade’s, reaches out for the radio. She flips on some pop station, humming along softly. Jade’s shoulders relax. Cat looking happy and humming made her feel like she’d done a good job at cheering her up.

She takes her eye off Cat to glance at the next sign she sees. She hadn’t been paying much attention to where she was going and now saw they were closer to Santa Monica than they were to Los Angeles. The blue numbers of the clock on the radio flick to 2:30am. She knows she should turn around. Taking the next exit, she turns around in a closed restaurant parking lot.

Cat doesn’t say anything. Instead, she starts mouthing the words to the song that was playing. That escalates to soft singing. Jade can’t help but smile. She starts singing without taking her eyes off the road. Cat’s eyes light up, singing louder and louder. Before either of them knew what was happening, they’d rolled down the windows and were singing at the top of their lungs, letting the wind whip around them. Cat dances in her seat, eyes sparkling. Jade’s heart flutters at the sight of Cat’s wide smile. The redhead girl was back to her happy-go-lucky self and Jade couldn’t be happier about it.

\---

Jade pulls into her driveway close to 6 in the morning. She and Cat’s throats were sore from singing loudly for hours. Cat was curled up in her seat like a child, obviously exhausted from the night’s events. Jade’s body feels heavy. The thought of her bed was better than anything else. She climbs out the car, followed by Cat. Fumbling for her keys, she unlocks the door.

“I’m so tired.” Cat mumbles sleepily.

“It is 5:45 in the morning.”

Jade leads Cat to her room, falling heavily onto her mattress. Cat falls down next to her, asleep before her head even hits the pillow. Jade’s too tired to even think about how odd it is that Cat’s sleeping in her bed. She instead kicks off her boots and pulls the blanket over the two of them. Jade kisses Cat’s forehead softly before curling up and closing her eyes. The sun had just started to rise when she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title/ song I listened to a bunch while writing this is Waste The Night by 5 Seconds of Summer.


End file.
